No Reason
by Madarao754
Summary: This a continuation after the second movie and begins after Eric is grown up and now with Bo, this story is about their rather unusual son Alex and his amazing gift. Rated T for a moment of blood and violence


_**Introduction**_

Ok so this is just something I'm trying out and the idea started with a song I am very bad at prologues and documentary like things it will get better with the actual story I would like reviews and feedback on this if you don't mind and I hope you enjoy the story.

_**Prologue**_

"It just won't work," Bo sighs, "For whatever reason we will not have a baby we will not become parents." Despite the sad situation Eric can't help but remember why he loved Bo her rich accent and melodious voice entranced him.

"We'll keep trying I know we can do it!" he tries to sound encouraging but his own heart is riddled with doubt. With winter almost here and no egg Bo will have to leave with the rest of the females and Eric will stay entrapped in winter with nothing precious to keep safe and warm.

Bo rubs her face along her mate's neck, "We don't have enough time dear we'll have to try again next year," she murmurs in his ear.

Eric rubs back a heavy sigh in his beak, "I suppose your right," he replies.

It was the day of migration when the females left for the fishing season leaving the males to watch the eggs, Eric however felt hollow inside without an egg and it clearly showed on his face, "I just wish it wasn't like this," he mutters to Bo.

Although better at hiding it she shares the same feelings as her mate, "I know I know and I don't want to leave you alone like this but," she stops looks at the leaving group of females.

"You have too I know don't worry about me I'll survive just as long as you come back to me," Eric finishes for her. She chuckles rubs his beak once more with hers then leaves joining in the female's song as she waddles away, Eric watches her go with a heavy heart and an empty egg pouch. The winter that year is harsh with ever blowing frigid winds and a relentless swirl of thick snow, not wanting to feel out of place before the snow began to fall Eric found a rock that was similar to an egg and kept that but it wasn't the same it gave no warmth and no heart beat to give signs of growing life he eventually dropped it. Somewhere near the middle of winter Eric was taking his turn on the edge bearing the blasting cold and waiting to get to the middle when something caught his attention in the ice, he waddled over to find a small crevice and nestled inside an egg an emperor penguin egg. Taken by surprise only for a moment he doesn't hesitate to gently nudge the egg out and ease it to the snow then nudge it into his own pouch when he realizes it just might be a dead egg a fruitless effort. He waits calming his thudding heart beat in order to hopefully hear the small flutter of a baby's heart beat, after a moment he begins to hear something and leaning closer he does; the baby in the egg is very much alive. Eric is overjoyed, the Great Gwen must have seen their suffering and given him and Bo exactly what they wanted; he lets out a small squawk of joy before slowly shuffling back into place along the line eager to protect the child, his child.

_("Oh Bo return home soon I have such a wonderful gift to show you!") _For Eric winter passes to slowly for him but all the while he waits patiently for his mate to return or for the egg to hatch to live the dream he and Bo envisioned when they first became mates, but eventually spring comes back releasing the earth from winter's artic embrace.

The eggs begin to hatch; Eric sees it first when other penguin's eggs begin to hatch revealing fluffy little balls of penguin trying out the ice and their wobbly legs and getting a first look of the world and their father. So distracted by the miracle of life it takes a minute for him to realize his own egg is moving looking down he watches another little penguin push its way out of the egg with it's little beak knocking pieces of shell off before flopping off Eric's feet into the snow.

He leaps back up with a start in a slightly high voice of a young penguin he yelps, "It's freezing out here!" and shivers.

Eric can't help but laugh, "Welcome to our world little one," smiles, "It is pretty cold but you get used to it after awhile took me a bit to get used to it to."

The little penguin looks up at Eric with a grin, "Dad!" he says happily.

"Yes I'm your dad come here and you can get warm," Eric replies gesturing to his feet. The little penguin climbs on nestling in the feathers of his father curling up then looking up at his father's face. Eric can't stop smiling despite everything he was able to have a kid a son regardless of how he had one, "I think I'll call you Alex."

A few days later the males wait eagerly with their young for the females to return Eric and Alex included, "Where's Mom?" Alex asks looking up at his father,

Eric looks down at him and smiles, "She's on her way here we'll have no trouble finding her, her amazing voice is unique and different and fills the ice with beautiful melodies." Before Alex can answer a call goes up announcing the females coming the tide of males surges forward looking for their mate and eager to show their young, Eric however stays back knowing Bo would be in the back with a heavy heart her mind on the lack of young unknowing of the surprise Eric has for her. As he thought Bo is one of the last females to arrive and she trudges towards the back slowly wanting to see Eric but depressed with the lack of young to greet. She moves through the crowds of penguins trying in vain to ignore the many new families that surround her, she climbs the last hill even more slowly to find a baby penguin resting on her husband's feet and his happy face. Confusion and happiness swarm her and she surges forward happily wrapping her fins around Eric and in turn the baby. To happy to question Eric of this she welcomes Alex as her son and feeds him as the other mothers do he in turn is ecstatic to meet his mom.

As a narrator might say, here it begins.

As said I hate prologues I suck at them and mushy gushy scenes of love and romance and gift of life crap I'm better at torture scenes and before you ask yes there is something seriously wrong with me.


End file.
